Taryn Helfer
History Taryn was born as a part of a mercenary experiment program. Her father, a mercenary in his own right, kidnapped two-hundred women and impregnated each one. Once each child was born and had reached age five, he begun to train them to be killers. Every day, he would have them fight each other for an hour, and they would be trained with pellet guns to shoot. Once the children had turned ten, the training intensified. When the children were age twelve, he locked them in a large room and told them to fight until they had been halved in number. The children obeyed, and soon half of their number were dead. Two years later, the same event happened, and their number was reduced to fifty. By the time the children were sixteen years old, they had been thoroughly versed in knife combat and firearms, and learned how to fight unarmed by fighting one another. Her father then gave them each their weapon of choice in close combat, many of which were knives, and locked them in an arena, where he told them to fight with their weapons until they had been halved in number again. When it was over, he locked the survivors in individual cells, where he visited them and gave each of them a name. Taryn's name was given to her last, as she was the only surviving girl. Two years later, once the remaining twenty five had turned eighteen, Taryn's father locked her in an arena with her twenty four brothers, all completely unarmed, and said to fight to the last man standing. Taryn defied his expectations by surviving, breaking one of her brother's arms and using an exposed bone to stab the rest. Her father took her in as an actual daughter, where he trained her to be a mercenary like him. After a year, he assigned her to kill a man who was responsible for an incarceration he received. However, when he found him in his room, asleep, she noticed two small children, and could not bring herself to kill them. She promptly ran away and took refuge in a small spaceport town, which took her in and allowed her to be a part of the community. This also exposed her to life outside of her father's influence. Eventually, her father found her, and ordered her to kill the entire town. She then discovered that old habits die hard, and obeyed him immediately. Later, when she had piled up the bodies and had begun to burn them, she simply looked into the burning faces for a long time until her father told her it was time to leave. She did leave, but without him. She simply started running, and didn't look back. Personality and Traits Taryn is known for having a dry, and sometimes sadistic, sense of humor and a very pessimistic side. She has a bad habit of looking on the dark side of things, and often needs to have the silver lining pointed out to her. Taryn tends to not be very sympathetic to people she doesn't know, unless they've been through the things she has. She also is know for being a lone wolf, avoiding contact with most people unless she absolutely needs to tell them something. She is very wary of large families, given what her's had been like. This also includes a strong mistrust of parents. Taryn tries to avoid forming bonds with anyone, afraid of them betraying her or letting her down. Taryn does show a fondness for dogs, however. Taryn has been shown to be a highly proficient hand-to-hand combatant, despite having no training in any known form of martial art. She explains this by saying that everything she learned was from fighting her numerous siblings. She is well-schooled in Eskrima, however. She is also a good shot with an assault rifle and a handgun, but is only average with other kinds of firearms. With the firearms she is schooled in, she can assemble and disassemble them blindfolded and behind her back. Gallery Taryn2.jpg Taryn3.jpg|Taryn practicing on a dummy. Taryn4.jpg|Taryn killing her first target. Taryn5.jpg TarynArmor.jpg|Taryn in her armor, using her target's pistol to kill them. TarynPistol.jpg|Taryn's revolver. TarynRifle.jpg|Taryn's assault rifle. TarynSwords.JPG|Taryn's twin blades.